my little green caterpillar
by ppg104
Summary: Buttercup has always been considered as tough. She always picks fights with her sisters and always thinks shes right. But what happens when something changes her. Puts her to the test where she has to choose her family, or her new found strength. Prequel to ' You give me butterflies' rated m Completely different stories that are tied together in the end also a little yuri/incest
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO WELL SUMMER HAS OFFICAILLY STARTED FOR ME SO IM FREE TO WRITE THIS PREQUEL**

**THIS IS A PREQUEL TO " YOU GIVE ME BUTTERFLIES" ( RATED M )**

**ALSO THIS STORY IS MOSTLY FOCUSING ON WHY BUTTERCUP HAS SOFTENED UP TOWARDS HER SISTERS SO YEA NO ROMANCE IN THIS ONE REALLY**

**IT TAKES PLACE WHEN THEY ARE 5 YEARS OLD SO YEA HERE WE GO :)**

( No one's Pov)

_**She was running, but from who... or what. She stopped to catch her breath, which was rare since nothing really challenged her enough to where she would need to catch it. She looked up franticly , looking around as she heard steps coming towards her.**_

_**" Stay away," She shouted at pure blackness of the night. " I'm warning you. You have no idea who your messing with ," **_

_**Her only response was silence. She smirked at herself thinking she had scared what ever it was away. As she turned around, she was met by two emerald eyes. The person they belonged to seemed to be wearing some sort of cloak.**_

_**" You think you can get rid of me ?" It asked in a raspy voice. " Well think again. You can't get rid of me. And you want to know why?" It stared at her. She gulped as she slowly nodded her head.**_

_**" Because,I am you ," It said in a low voice before laughing and vanishing into thin air.**_

Buttercup gasped as she sat up in her bed. She looked over to her right where her ' older ' sister, Blossom , was sleeping peacefuly. She then glanced at the clock. It read 7:30 am. She sighed as she threw the covers off of her.

" Get up guys, it's time to get ready for school," She said as her sisters sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

" Wow , Buttercup waking US up. Maybe pigs do fly," Blossom smirked at her green sister and Bubbles giggled.

Buttercup glared at both of them. " Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," She threatened. "Buttercup, that is no way to talk to your sisters," Professor said as he walked into the room. She turned to face him. " They started it," She complained. " And I'm ending it," He countered. She crossed her arms and glared at Blossom. Blossom just smirked as Bubbles stuck her tongue out.

( Blossom's Pov )

I don't get why she has to be so difficult. I mean , all she has to do is a simple math test, but she acts like it's the end of the world. Blossom sighed as she watched her sister try to complete her test. She turned her attention to her ' youngest ' sister', who had also already finished the test and was playing with her stuffed octi toy. Even Bubbles is finished with the test. Buttercup should at least know some of these questions. Then again , she probably didn't bother to study or even think about the test. Blossom sighed.

She put her head down and closed her eyes. All of a sudden the hot line rang. " Thank god," Blossom heard Buttercup mutter as she raced for the phone. " What's up mayor?" Buttercup asked, eager for a fight. " Oh thank goodness, it's you Buttercup. The rowdyruff boys are at it again. They're robbing a video game store," The little man explained over the phone.

"Ok, we're on it mayor," Buttercup said hanging up the phone and looking at her sisters. "It's the rowdyruff boys robbing a video game store down town," She explained. " Ok girls, let's go," Blossom said and all three of them took off.

( No one's Pov)

When they arrived, the boys had already done some damage to the little store and stores around it.

" Well well well , look who we have to play with now boys," Brick exlaimed, smirking and crossing his arms. Butch twitched looking at Buttercup in excitment and Boomer smiled at Bubbles. Both were ready for the fight that was going to take place.

" Bring it," Buttercup shouted and shot at Butch. Bubbles looked at Boomer before using her sonic scream on him. He covered his ears screaming at the pain his ears were in. Then he zapped her with his laser eyes. Brick flew towards Blossom , punching her in the gut. She was sent flying back , but soon flew towards him and blew ice towards him. This went on for hours and both teams seemed evenly matched. It was soon pitch black , as the time passed and was now night.

Butch had Buttercup pinned to the road. He was towering over her, laughing like a maniac. He had some how manage to tire her , then at the last second pull out all this energy and began pounding her into the ground below. why hadn't she seen this coming? She allowed herself to let her guard down and now this maniac of a boy was taunting her, laughing at her pain. She glared at him until her eyes started to glow. Shadows started to cover her until she was completly engulfed in sheer darkness. Only her eyes could be seen. Butch noticed this and stopped laughing. He looked at her in confusion as she grabbed his throat. Standing up, she lifted him off the ground and shook him back and forth.

Butch tried screaming , but Buttercup had a tight hold on his neck. " Nobody laughs at me," She yelled at him. His vision began to blur as her grip got tighter and tighter.

" Buttercup ... please ," He barely managed to say. Her eyes stopped glowing as she looked at the helpless boy in front of her. She gasped as she let him go. She stepped back and stared at him as he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

This wasn't possible though. Sure she was strong, but taking Butch out couldn't be that easy. How much strength was she using? How strong was she really? She was now visible to Butch as her stared up at her. She no longer looked as if she was covered in shadows.

" How ... how did you do that? " He asked her, amazed by her sudden increase in strength. " I ... don't know ," She said looking down at her hands. Butch stood up and zoomed away. She was left there. Alone to her thoughts. She stayed there rethinking the events that took place until she heard her sisters call her.

She turned to see them waiting for her. Should she tell them? No not yet. Maybe not ever.

**OH CLIFFHANGER LOL I KNOW IM TERRIBLE ANYWAYS SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. I KNOW ITS A LOT DIFFERENT FROM MY PREVIOUS STORY BUT I THINK ITLL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END :)**


	2. Chapter 2

OK SO I DONT REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY SO HERE WE GO.

( No One's Pov)

" Buttercup, oh Buttercup," Bubbles continued to call as she skipped with her toy octi in her arms. " Buttercup, where are you? Come play with me and octi," She said looking down and smiling at the toy.

She walked into the living room, where she found her sister with a bowl of cereal in one hand and the remote to the tv in the other. She was sitting five feet away from the screen and seemed to really be into the movie that was playing.

"Buttercup," Bubbles exlaimed, excited to finding her sister she rushed over hugging her. " I finally found you," " Gah, Bubbles can't you see I'm busy? Get lost," She said and shoved Bubbles away.

" But I just wanted to spend time with you," Bubbles said, tears forming in her baby blue eyes. " I don't care. Go spend time with Blossom or something," Buttercup waved her arm and resumed back to the tv.

Bubbles started to cry and ran to their room. She then slamed the door and fell on the bed. She didn't even notice Blossom in the room reading one of her books. Blossom blinked, confused as to what has gotten her sister so upset. She put her book down and floated to the bed.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked, rubbing her sister's back. "Buttercup doesn't want to play with me. She doesn't care about me," Bubbles sat up and started crying even harder. " Aw Bubbles that's not true. She cares about you," Blossom pulled Bubbles into a hug. " Oh yea, then how come she doesn't want to play with me?" She asked sniffling.

" I don't know, but I'm going to have a talk with her," She said and went down stairs to find Buttercup. She looked until she found her. She crossed her arms and floated in front of the tv. " Hey!" Buttercup shouted with annoyed look on her face. " What gives?" " Why are you being mean to Bubbles?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. " So the baby told on me , eh ? Well I don't care," She said closing her eyes and crossing her arms. " Buttercup, we're sisters and you need to be nice ," Butttercup tapped her chin and seemed to think it over. " Hmmm, no thanks," She said with a smirk. Blossom facepalmed. " I wasn't giving you a choice," She said. Buttercup stood up and was five inches away from Blossom's face.

" And what are you gonna do about it 'leader girl'?" Sha asked with a smirk. Blossom just stared at her. She thought about what she could do to make her sister see she needed to love. Then she remembered one of Buttercup's fears and smirked. Buttercup saw this and frowned.

" If you won't love us like you should, then I'll just have to make you," Blossom said still smirking. She then grabbed Buttercup's wrists and slammed her to the ground. She then pinned her down by sitting on her stomach and holding down her arms.

"Ow, get off me !" Buttercup screamed squirming underneath her sister. " Not until you promise to be nice," Blossom said looking down at her. Buttercup looked at her eyes. " Go to hell," She smirked and Blossom gasped. " You can't say that to me," " I just did,"

Blossom just stared until she smiled again. Buttercup seemed confused. "Ok then, it looks like I'll have to show you how to love," Blossom said leaning down. She then made contact with Buttercup's lips . Buttercup's eyes widened and she tried to free herself by struggling and squirming , but it seemed Blossom had a good grip.

Blossom then came up and smirked at her sister . Buttercup started coughing and spitting. She stuck her tongue out. " Gross," She said. " Ha , i knew you believed in cooties," Blossom started to laugh.

" I do not," Buttercup said glaring at her sister. " Oh yea? You want another kiss?" She asked in a suggestive tone. Buttercup shook her head. " Then you'll play with Bubbles, right?" She nodded. Blossom then got off her. " Good, now go appologize and play with your sister," Buttercup got up and slowly started walking towards the room.

" Oh and Buttercup," Buttercup slowly turned towards her sister. " Your a pretty good kisser. To bad you believe in that cootie thing," She said crossing her arms and winking. Buttercup just blushed and zoomed into their room. Blossom then chuckled and went to go get her book.

She passed by Bubbles and Buttercup playing with octi and a few cars. Buttercup stood up and looked at Blossom.

" Never speak of that agian, got it?" Blossom just smiled and cocked her head. "Speak of what my dear sister?" Buttercup just glared and went back to playing with Bubbles.

SO I HAD A LITTLE HELP WITH THIS ONE BY DOMINATOR225 HE GAVE ME IDEAS SO THANKS TO HIM ANYWAYS HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER FOR YOU AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THIS STORY IS KINDA GONNA BE LIKE LITTLE HEART WARMING MOMENTS AND SHOWS THE GIRL ( ESPECIALLY BUTTERCUP ) GROW UP


	3. Chapter 3

OK SO I MIGHT GO ON A ROAD TRIP WITH SOME FRIENDS THAT LL BE A WEEK AND A HALF LONG SO IMMA TRY AND WORK ON THIS WHILE I STILL CAN SO ENJOY ALSO DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE :)

( Non One's Pov)

Buttercup groaned as she woke up to buzzing. " Come on , it's the weekend for Pete's sake," She then turned and smacked Blossom in the face. "Ow , what was that for," She said while rubbing her face and sitting up. "Answer the phone," Buttercup grumbled and slowly fell back to sleep.

Blossom glared at her , then sighed and got up. " Hello?" She answered. " Blossom, Mojo Jojo is destroying the city in his robot. You have to come save us," The little old man exclaimed " Ok Mayor, we'll be right there," She then hung up and faced her sisters. Bubbles was sitting up looking straight at her. She then turned to Buttercup, who had fallen back to sleep.

She groaned and looked back at Bubbles. " It's Mojo, he's destroying the town. Buttercup, you need to wake up," She then threw one of Bubbles stuffed toys at her. It bounced off her head and she shot right up.

She then glared at Blossom , but got up and got dressed. They soon were zooming towards the town. " What do you think Mojo's problem is today?" Buttercup asked her sisters. " Maybe he ran out of bananas and he wanted to make banana bread," Bubbles said. " Well I don't know what it is, but he needs to be stopped," Blossom stated and they all nodded in agreement.

When they finally got there they saw Mojo's robot tearing buildings apart and zapping holes in others. He seemed really mad about something. This made the girls gulp.

"Mojo , what are you doing?" Blossom asked. Mojo's robot turned to face them. "You," He said as he shot an accusing finger towards Buttercup. She was shocked and her eyes widened. " Me?" She pointed towards herself. " Yes it is you to which I am pointing to, as to single you out," Mojo said into a mic inside the robot. " What about me?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms.

" You almost killed my son ,as to say you almost ended he's life, he's existence " Mojo said. Bubbles and Blossom gasped and Buttercup went pale. " I - I didn't mean to," She said, her voice shaking as she said it.

" I don't care," Mojo said as he released a dozen missiles from his robot's hand. They all were set to lock on Buttercup. She managed to dodge all of them, only to be swung at by Mojo's robot as it tried to swat her from the air like a fly. Blossom flew towards the robot and punched it, trying to draw his attention away from Buttercup. Mojo simply hit her and sent her flying into a building.

" Blossom!" Bubbles screamed and flew towards her to help her up. Buttercup turned towards the robot. "Hey, it's me you want, not her," She said and zoomed towards the robot, but before she could even get close one of the hands slammed down on her back sending her down to the road below.

She groaned as she stood up and rubbed her back. " Ok, ow that hurt," She said and looked up to see the robot in front of her. It was charging the gun it had in it's hand and sent a powerful blast towards her. She then jumped up and dodged it at the last minute.

"Buttercup!" She heard her sisters scream. She turned towards them to see tendrils had wrapped around them. The had came out of the robot's back.

" New upgrade, huh Mojo?" She looked at him. " It's time to destroy you," He said as one of his robot's tendrils slowly slinked up behind her. " Ha, you think you can take m.." Before she could even finish her sentence something wrapped around her mouth and her body. Struggle as she might she couldn't get free. She looked over towards her sisters and they too had their entire bodies covered except for their eyes.

" And now you can watch your sister's demise," Mojo said as he charged the beam again and faced it towards Buttercup. She closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over.

" Dad, stop !" She heard a boy yell at them. She opened her eyes to see Butch flying towards his ' father'.

" What's wrong my son?" Mojo asked as he powered down the beam. Soon after Boomer and Brick were at Butch's side and all three of them were floating in between Mojo and Buttercup.

" You can't kill her," Brick said. " We maybe evil, but it's not right," Bommer finished." Besides, it's not her fault," Butch said looking at Buttercup. " How do you know?" Mojo asked. " Because ... I just do," Butch said looking into Buttercup's eyes and smiling He then whispered something to his brothers and they all nodded. They then went up to their counterparts and grabbed the tendril that held them. They then pulled hard ripping them off of the robot.

" My tendrils!" Mojo shouted as sparks flew. The boys grabbed the girls and carried them home. " Well you guys go ahead, me and Buttercup need to talk," Butch said and his brothers nodded. " Ok we'll take these two to their house," Brick said and him and Boomer flew away.

Buttercup's eyes widened when Butch set her down on a near by building and started to unwrap her. " I'm not mad," Butch said as he stepped back. Buttercup just looked at him in confusion, but then glared and crossed her arms.

Butch sensed that she didn't trust him and held his hands up." I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to talk," He stated. " About what?" Buttercup asked. He sighed and looked down. " About the other day. I know you didn't mean to almost kill me... Something ... possessed you," He said and slowly looked up to see she had tears in her eyes. She quickly looked away and blinked back the tears. He then made his way over to her and wrapped an arm around her. She stiffened.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" Buttercup asked. " Shouldn't you hate me?" " I should, but I don't because ... I feel a close bond towards you," Buttercup stuck out her tongue. " Gross, you don't have a crush on me do you?" " Ew, no. Look I'm trying to tell you I see you like... something more than a friend. BUT NOT LIKE THAT," He said and she rolled her eyes. " So what, like a sister?" She asked looking him in the eye. He smiled and nodded. "Yea almost like a ..." Her eyes widened as he smirked at her." Butch don't you dare," She threatened but it didn't stop him. " Hey soul sister , ain't that mister..." He stopped after she slapped the back of his head. "Ow," He said rubbing the back of his head. " I warned you," She shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him. He smiled at her.

" So have you told your sisters about that thing?" He asked while they started flying towards Buttercup's house. "No, I mean I don't even know what it was. How am I supposed to explain something I don't know?" She asked him and he just looked at her. " Maybe they can help you figure it out." "Maybe... Hey Butch, if you saw me like a sister, then how come you always tease me and get me mad?" " Well that's what siblings do. I mean you can't tell me you don't tease your sisters for fun," He smirked and she thought about it and smiled.

"They just make it to easy," She said. " Finally someone who understands," Butch exclaimed and they both laughed.

AW BUTCH AND BC ARE BONDING, HOW CUTE THEY'RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS YOU CAN ALREADY TELL :)


	4. Chapter 4

OK SO I HAVE HAD THE BUSIEST AND WORST AND BEST SUMMERS EVER. SO MUCH DEATHS IN MY FAMILY IT'S UNBELIEVABLE AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER SO IMMA WING IT . IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN THE ENTIRE SUMMER, IT'S JUST BEEN HELL FOR ME AND ALSO HEAVEN CAUSE I MEAN ... SUMMER ROMANCE IS AWESOME ALSO SO YEA... ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY

( No One's Pov )

" Let me get this straight, when you got mad you just were possessed by something and attacked Butch?" Buttercup nodded. Blossom sighed and just rubbed her temple.

"Look I know it's hard to believe, but it's what happened. I don't know how or why ... it just did ," Buttercup said looking straight at Blossom. Blossom looked up and smiled warmly. "I'm not saying I don't believe you," Bubbles smiled. The three girls were in their room. Blossom was sitting at the edge of their bed. Buttercup was standing in front of both her sisters and Bubbles was sitting on the floor hugging her octi.

" Well, how should we deal with this?" Bubbles asked looking at Buttercup. She shrugged and both of them looked at Blossom. Blossom just looked at both of them and sighed.

"Well we're just gonna have to keep a close eye on you," She said. Buttercup scowled at this. "I'm not a kid that needs to be babysat," " I unsderstand , but we don't want you going off again," Blossom explained. " Maybe we should get the professor to exaimine her," Bubbles suggested.

Blossom thought hard about this. Weighing the pros and cons. Telling the professor about this could make him worry a lot more than he needed to, but then he could also help out and find a solution to this problem.

Blossom then sighed. " We'll tell him tomorrow. For now let's get some rest," they all nodded and changed into their color coded nightgowns. Soon they were all tucked into bed, sound asleep.

**She was waiting under a street light. She knew she was waiting,**

**but she didn't exactly know what was a sudden gust of **

**wind that sent goosebumps all over her. She shivered and looked around.**

**It seemed to be night and there were clouds rolling in. Leaves rustled**

**in the distance. Ignoring her gut she walked towards a near by park.**

**It was so dark yet she could still see everything.**

**" You like it, don't you?" A voice whispered into her left ear. Even**

**though she should have been scared by the sudden noice of the raspy**

**voice, she was as calm as she had ever been in her life.**

**" It's nice," She shrugged. " Nothing special," " But the darkness**

**covers you like your blanky. It gives you a warm feeling doesn't it?"**

**" I guess," " It could stay like this," She widened her eyes. " This**

**warm fuzzy feeling, it could stay like this forever," " Forever?"**

**She asked.**

**" Yes and all you have to do to keep it is ... to cause pain to others"**

**" What?" She almost shouted. " Make them suffer instead of you.**

**Cause them the pain before they can cause it to you," She got angry.**

**"No, what kind of sick monster would do that?" All went pitch black.**

**Then a sene came on. It was of a little boy on the ground gasping **

**for air and in front of him a shadowy figure , towering over him.**

**It had green eyes. It looked at him as it's hands started to glow.**

**They turned a bright green as it pointed them to him. His eyes widened.**

**"Please ... no," He begged, but the creature just laughed and shot**

**energy beams at him from it's hands. All you could hear was the**

**bloody screams of the dying boy.**

****She screamed as she sat up and looked around at the dark room she was in. It took her a minute or so to realize she was in her and her sister's room. She sighed and wiped away a stray tear that was making it's way down her face. She sniffed and jumped out of bed as the aroma of breakfast hit her nose.

" Must be having breakfast already," She muttered to herself as she looked over at the clock. It read 9:30 am . She quickly zoomed down to see her sisters helping the professor out in making the meal. She made her way over to the table and sat down. Blossom looked over and smiled at her.

" Finally up, i see," She said as she brought the bacon to the table. Bubbles followed carrying a bowl full of eggs.

" The pancakes will be out in just a minute girls. Why don't you serve the food?" He said while flipping a pancake.

" Ok professor," Blossom said and she and her sisters started to fill plates up with food.  
" How'd you sleep last night Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Fine, why?" " Well you were moving around a lot and mumbling things like ' no ' and ' stop ' " Blossom commented.

" It was just a bad dream, that's all," Buttercup said as she shrugged. Blossom just looked at her.

" Ok girls, here are the pancakes," The professor said coming into the room with a huge stack of pancakes on a plate. The girls and the professor quickly sat down and started to enjoy the food.

" So Buttercup, Blossom told me about your ' accident ' the other day. You know ... with Butch," The professor said while looking at his daughter.

" What ?" Buttercup looked up at the professor then glared at Blossom, who was looking down at her food. Bubbles was just looking at the professor, then at Buttercup, then at Blossom and the professor.

" Now Buttercup, your sister was just worried about you is all and if something like that happened, it gives her the right to be worried. Now i've been thinking long and hard and decided it's about time to give you girls your first physicals," The professor said.

" What's a physical ?" Bubbles nervously asked.

" Well a physical is just where I check your bodies to make sure nothing is wrong. That way if there is something wrong I can do something about it in time," The professor explained.

" Will it hurt?" Bubbles asked. The professor smiled at her, sensing she was scared.

" Not at all sweetie," He said and she smiled.

"Now the physical will be tomorrow, so starting tonight at twelve you can not eat anything. I need an empty stomach," He said and all three girls nodded. They soon finished up their meal and cleaned up. Buttercup was washing the dishes as Blossom came up behind her.

" Are you mad?" She asked.

" Yea, a little. I thought if you were gonna tell him you'd at least wait for me," Buttercup said not taking her eyes off the dishes she was washing.

" Well I just thought that-" " That what? I wasn't going to agree to it? I wouldn't let you tell him? Well maybe I would've,' Buttercup turned to look at her sister. Their eyes met, searching for some sort of answer. They stayed glaring at each other until Bubbles came into the room.

" Hey guys I-" She stopped mid sentence and glanced from one sibling to the other. Finally Buttercup sighed and dropped the wash cloth into the sink.

" I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me," She said as she floated past Bubbles.

" What happened?" Bubbles asked. Blossom sighed.

"Nothing, she's just being a baby is all," Blossom said as she made her way to the sink to finish up the dishes.

" Do you think whatever is wrong with her the professor will find it and help her?" Bubbles asked.

" I hope so,"

Buttercup lowered her head. She was at the top of the stairs listening in on her sisters conversation.

" There is something wrong with me ... isn't there?" She said as she slowly made her way to their bedroom.

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. AGAIN SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE MUCH ROMANCE BUT DOES HAVE DRAMA AND MAYBE A LITTLE ACTION ... IDK BUT ANYWAYS ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT I AM IN FACT A BUTT PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD

ALSO ON A SIDE NOTE ANYONE LIKE ADVENTURE TIME? I DO AND PERSONALLY I THINK THERES SOMETHING THERE WITH MARCY AND PB WHETHER IT'S A BEST FRIEND THING OR SOMETHING MORE , IDK WHAT DO YOU THINK? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SO WHAT'S UP GUYS ? I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A COMPLETE YEAR . IT'S MY SOPHOMORE YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND IT'S BEEN FULL OF DRAMA . LET ME TELL YOU WHY. I CONFESSED MY FEELING TO MY CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND. SHE KIND OF INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY SINCE SHE WAS ALWAYS BLOSSOM AND I WAS BUTTERCUP BUT I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HER UNLESS SHE WANTED TO. ANYWAYS SHE WAS COOL WITH IT AND FOR A WHILE IT WAS LIKE I WAS ON CLOUD NINE BUT FOR SOME REASON WE BOTH HAVE BEEN ACTING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND ARE DRIFTING APART RIGHT NOW . IM A LITTLE SCARED BECAUSE I'VE KNOWN HER ALL MY LIFE. BUT I GUESS RIGHT NOW I JUST NEED SOMETHING TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF IT SO ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING AND LET'S RESUME TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF. I STILL REMEMBER SOMEWHAT OF HOW I WANT THIS STORY TO GO.**

* * *

The girls were all dressed in a hospital gown the professor had told them they must wear for the physical. They were waiting for the results outside of the lab.

"What do you think our physicals will say?" Bubbles asked her sisters , nervously. " Hopefully that we're all healthy and normal. Well as normal as can be . I can imagine it would be a little difficult for the professor to determine what's ' normal ' for us . " Blossom commented causing her sisters to look at her with concern.

" I mean for all we know , we could end up using so much power one day that we end up becoming a neuclear bomb without even knowing . " She stated. Bubbles' eyes widdened in horror. " Oh no !" She exclaimed. " We're bombs ?" She began to tremble with fear and tear up.

" Oh no , no ! I didn't mean it like that ! I just meant , well we don't really know what to expect. I was just giving an example . I'm sure we're not going to blow up ." Blossom said as she rubbed her little sister's back trying to comfort her. She was regretting even putting the image into her sister's head. Buttercup just rolled her eyes. " Oh brother. She's just being a baby ." She commented and crossed her arms turning towards the door to hide her concerned look. What if Blossom was on the right track though ? What if they really did become something that would hurt others?

" Buttercup , don't be calling her names . She's just scared and I'm sure you are too ." Blossom scolded. Just then the door to the lab opened and out stepped the professor with a clipboard filled with papers. He seemed to be studying the last of the papers while walking towards them.

" Well girls, it seems that there's nothing wrong with you. I've caculated and studied what to expect from the growth of young seven year old little girls and I've also studied the growth of some well known super heros and it all seems to line up and be in order." He explained while still flipping through the papers.

The girls smiled at him . " In fact we should be expecting the growth of your fingers and toes any time soon . " He smiled and seemed to be delighted with this news. " Although , your facial features should stay the same , but other than that it all seems in order. Well almost all." He commented. At the last part , the girl's smiles dropped.

" What do you mean ' almost ' ? " Blossom asked . "Well, it seems that Buttercup has soom abnormal brain waves, but that might be due to stress or even infatuation." Blossom turned towards Buttercup and gave her a shocked expression. The professor also turned towards Buttercup. Bubbles just looked confused . " What does infatuation mean ?" She asked feeling rather lost at this point .

" It means she's in love . " Blossom answered all the while never breaking her eye contact with Buttercup. " Awwwwww , how cute ! " Bubbles exclaimed and started to giggle. " What ?! I'm not in love ! That's gross ! " Buttercup started to make faces at Bubbles. Blossom smirked at her sister. " Buttercup is in LOVE ! So are you going to tell us who the lucky guy is ? " She asked in a mocking tone.

" No! Because there is no GUY ! Professor , there has to be some other cause to it . You said it might be stress , right ? " Buttercup asked frantically . The professor sighed and looked at her.

"Well, yes sweetie. It could be due to stress as well . I guess well have to keep a close eye on you to figure out if it has any relation to the strange things that have been happening, but this means you must be completely honest with us all the time. So i must ask you to tell me if there is someone you might be in love with ?" He looked her straight in the eyes. She turned towards him .

" Professor , I promise you that there is NO way I'm in love with anyone ." She said with the most serious face anyone has ever seen on her. He nodded and looked almost relieved to her this . Although he was happy his little girls were growing up at a normal pace , he knew it wouldn't be long before they got to the stage of their first crushes. He might be a scientist but he was still their father and he didn't want to see his little girls grow up so quickly.

" Well , I guess that's all for now girls. You can go change and get ready for the day." He said as he started to make his way back to his lab. " Ok professor ." The girls said and dashed to their rooms to change just to be ready in case the mayor called with soom kind of problem that needed their help.

" So ... you really don't like anyone ? " Blossom asked her sister as soon as they got in their room. " Nope. Never have and never will . Simple as that. Love is for the weak willed and weak minded and I refuse to drag myself down because of some boy . " Buttercup said as she began to change out of the gown and into a light green football jersey and jeans .

" Besides, don't you think we're a little too , oh I don't know , young to be thinking about that ? " Blossom shrugged and looked down at her feet. " I don't know ... " She said as she started to blush. Bubbles noticed this and smiled . "Blossom , do you have a crush on anyone ? " The question made Blossom look up in surprise and her blush deepend. Buttercup looked over towards her sisters.

" Blossom , you have a crush ? " She asked looking confused. She had never notice her sister taken an intrest in any of the boys at their school. Or at least Blossom didn't make it obvious. "What ? N-no ! I don't like anyone . " She exclaimed and turned her back on them. Buttercup and Bubbles just looked at eachother and smiled.

"Sure . whatever you say . "Bubbles said and change into a light blue tank top and some black shorts. Blossom just glared at them as they snickered to themselves. She sighed and changed into a pink v-neck shirt and jeans. "It'd be none of your buisness anyways." She stated. " Woah there. Put away the claws kitty . We were just asking." Buttercup said .

" Well don't . I don't need you two to be teasing me. Anyways I don't really have time for that right now. I need to work on new battle strategies. " She said as she headed over to their desk and pulled out a file labeled battle tactics. " You're always working on that thing ." Buttercup said as she floated over to where her sister was standing.

" Yea Blossom, You're always updating that thing. It's time for a break. Hey , I say we go visit Robin . We haven't seen her in a while . " Bubbles stated while taking the folder out of Blossom's hand and setting it down on the desk. She held out her hand and waited for her sister to take it .

Blossom just stared at it . She looked hesitant. Buttercup put a hand on her older sister's shoulder causing her to look up . " You need to take a break every once in a while you know. You're not a robot. " Buttercup said smiling warmly at her. It was a rare thing , but when she did smile at you , you're heart just melts. Blossom returned the smile and grabbed Bubbles hand. She linked her arm with Buttercup and pulled the two closer to her.

" You know what ? You're right . Let's go visit robin. " She said and they all smiled and made their way to the front door , off to see their childhood friend.

* * *

**OK WELL SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE TOO SHORT OR BORING . I JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE THAT WAY YOU GUYS THAT ARE STILL WITH ME WILL KNOW THAT IM BACK IN THE GAME. WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ROBIN IN IT SO YEA. UNTIL THEN. SEE YA**


End file.
